My Poetry Entries
by Emmalee Adams
Summary: Here is a variety of my many poems.
1. Chapter 1

My Poetry Entries

**Innocence Lost**

May the cost never rise from that soullessness I so despise, may the demise of skies be caused by the high prices we are to pay.  
May skies fall during the nighttime dreaming of us soulless such, and may nightmares take their place.  
May the endurance of which is of the pain of being rendered soulless, be disguised and misguide the wild youth to partake in such events.  
Their wickedness sharp like stones and pierce the veil of innocence, and be renamed innocence lost.

**The Unnamed**

The dreams of children have long since ceased to exist

Marred faces and emotionless cases

Empty air with broken despair

The dreams have been stolen by the Unnamed

We know not who they are,

They walk amongst us, draining our air.

The dreamless walk on, oblivious

Few notice the blank stares and wonder

The dreams have gone where?

The Unnamed are plentiful among the less

We continue to distress and digress

Where have all the dreams gone?

Hidden in plain sight, they travel on

Stealing the dreams and replacing them with nightmares.

The few who truly see have flew and do continue to

While the dreamless continue on,

Where has the dreaming gone?

Imaginative thinking has fled

As the living walk among the dead

A choice; to fight or naught

Here's a clue for you, I was once a dreamer too.

**Self-inflicted Wounds**

They hung them from the trees for nonexistent crimes

Nonexistent truths were told, replaced by lies

Why were they hung?

We do not know.

The only thing they've done is be a different color

But, when we paint rainbows we're allowed to have different colors

Altogether, mixing

Thrust upon situations we were not equipped to handle

They named themselves The Black Panthers

Martin Luther King

And Malcolm X.

Violence for some

Peace for others

Where has the love disappeared to?

Many unrighteous deaths

A few of them only children

While the adults fight over problems they created

A war being fought across the world

Do you hear the gunshots?

Another day and more die

Some old, some young

Like ghosts, they travel in packs

Silently leaving the Earth

The Draft is a death sentence

Time to pay your penance

No warm Christmases for you this year

Mud and jungle instead.

We can't come back

No man left behind only applies to some situations

This isn't one of them.

At Kent State four are dead

Shot down

Bang, bang

The ones supposed to protect us pulled the trigger.

Eventually the soldiers come back

Never the same

Just like the rest of us,

Their old self is gone

Their childhood and youth replaced by bullet casings

And misappropriated paintings

Without color

Because, that isn't allowed here.

Sundown towns

Get out before nightfall

You aren't wanted.

**Disparate Youth**

We are the disparate

We are the youth

We are the ones sent to die

In a camp

Dispersed into separate crowds

Facing the inevitable

Not all of us will make it out alive

The stronger live longer than the weak

Survival is of the fittest

No food

No warmth

No love

Where are mother and father?

They died long ago,

But I will never know.

When or why will they choose me to die?

Have you wondered that too?

We are the disparate youth

They take away everything of ours

They kill everyone we love

Most of us have no-one left

We disparate youth are few

Yet we fight harder than you.

Your everyday problems we wish we had

Instead, we wait for the bad

We disparate youth grew

We now outnumber you

You see us everywhere, yet you turn your heads

If you chose to see us,

We could change everything.

We are the future.

You and I, we aren't so different.

But, I died for your freedom.

Would you have done the same?

**Smoke and Mirrors**

Hidden

Out of sight out of mind

Oppressed

You may not want to see it,

But we are here.

You can't hide from this anymore.

It happened

We died.

You never want to remember

But we don't want to be forgotten

So we remain

A constant reminder of what you've done

Smoke and mirrors

You tried to cover it up

He killed us anyways

Out of control

He gasses us in a gas chamber

We were just children

But we died

You need to remember his name

Adolf Hitler

The recollection of us is adamant

Do you remember us now?

He murdered us

So much death

You would have been perfect for his new race

His "purities"

He didn't even fit his own description

Misleading thoughts

He snaked his way into your mind

You were deceived as were we

It happened when we were weak

We couldn't fight

But you could've said something

Our deaths are on your hands

Your hands are bloodied by our innocent blood

You may not have known for sure,

You should have investigated further

You would have seen the truth

But you looked through the mirrors and only saw smoke.

**Dreaming State**

The heartbeat tells it all

Breathing

In and out

Repeated process

Making progress

Continuing on

The lies they hold

Disfigured stories we've been told

Distance made known

Breaking at the seams

Much needed repair

Nobody is open this late.

Empty promises

Open lies

Disguised by the fake sincerity and happy smiles

Do they not know?

The wool has been pulled over our eyes

The wolves run amok

Ripping and tearing things a part

A rabid animal

Aren't we all?

Some of them,

You may know

Might have trusted

They lied too.

The wolf runs rampant

Like it was caged for a while

It breaks and destroys,

Yet, it fixed me.

Maybe I was already broken.

Maybe I was demolished and wrecked even more.

His empty promises

His lies

His impeccable disguise

He hid in sheep's clothing

And hid as a man

But the beast in him shows now.

**Wild Youth**

The wild youth

Those who face hard choices

Where free-will is a privilege not a right

They are the ones constantly rescuing instead of being rescued

When really, they need not rescue so much

The wild youth need to be saved from themselves

Too much pressure and even the most precious diamond will crack

They are the diamonds of society

They are the hardest to break

They withstand all pressure

Conflicted within their own minds

There is no escaping themselves.

Blinded by love, some will undoubtedly have loss

It's a premonition

You will either lose yourself in this puzzle we call life,

Or you lose everyone else.

It's not a choice

It's just a fact

You can't have both and be a Wild Youth

The wild youth are exclusive,

Yet they surround you

They walk amongst you all the time

You never even realized their proximity.

You never notice their scars

Their bruises

Their imperfections

All you see is what the wild youth allow to be seen.

You see currently the mask on my face

I am wild youth.

The definition of it.

Deliberation is the meaning

Stop trying to read into it.

They control the message

It's loud and clear

The scenario is this;

You fight to survive.

There is no looking back.

We are the reflection of the lone wolf

The sound of our cries miserable

We are insufferable to hear

Our malevolence shows through the cracks in our masks

The animus taking control

Shifting our persona

We are inarticulate

We have known no other ways than the wild youth

Disappointment has been instilled in us since birth

It's an everyday part of life to be expected

No one questions it anymore

Not since our youth was taken.

Now, we are just simply, wild.


	2. Candle Collection

**Melted Candles**

I will no longer dream of flowers

Those flowers are dead now

You stepped on them

No longer will I wake up screaming your name

I drowned in the tears of waking up alone

I profess

I transgress

I protest and posses

The slightest hope to see you

You were there,

To warm me up from the freezing cold wave of reality

I admit my sins

I repent

Our love is what I want to represent

We were like candles

We started with a slow burn

The innocence of us died

Along with several people we knew

They were slew by our adversary

Our opposition

The candle of us is now burning bright under this moonlight

We howl against the wind that threatens us

This will be my last confession

That in itself has become my profession

This love will be the death of me

As it was also the life

Meeting him was like having air breathed into my lungs

My heart started pumping warm blood

Fresh air was introduced

I woke up for the first time

And in that moment he became truly mine

At first we denied it

We were obstinate

But this love takes too much energy on its own

So pretending was a lost cause

We were one another's from the start to finish

And continued

Our story isn't over yet

In its tragic beauty we survive

Until that day Death arrives

We have our hearts warmed fully

Mine is on my sleeve

It's ostensible

Yet our candle remains to burn even after we drown in each other.

**Candle Smoke**

I wipe the blood that cakes your face

The blood is mine

My life flashed before my eyes

I was rescued

It becomes painful to breathe,

As I remember who saved me

You never forget the face of the person who was your last hope

I sure hope you managed to forget mine

Your eyes have glossed over

You took your last breath

It was more of a choke really

I was your last hope

I failed

Your death I shall carry with me

Forever a burdening weight upon my shoulders

If the wind blew right now

It would knock me over

I'm not sure I'd want to get up

It hurts to breathe

It burns

Like the pyre you are burning on now

The sunshine resides

Clouded skies

My misty eyes

They overflow

My face pools with tears

I feel your presence everywhere

But you aren't here anymore

I was the thing that made sure of that

We collided

The collision still leaves damage to this day

It's permanent

Like your death

Like autumn leaves I fall

Back to the ground

Where you are now buried

I feel like withering away

In the snow my pieces shall decay

Winter resembles death

Maybe in the spring we can both be reborn

I don't know if there are second chances for a failure

But I would gladly give my chance to you

To see you live

To see you breathe again

Even in death I see you

Your memory haunts me this very moment

So I write about you

I write so much I could fill a novel

The words are your whispers in my ear

The emotions are what we felt

The pictures scattered on the floor are our hopes

Our lost dreams

Taken by your untimely death

I sit and wait

Denial

You should've been home by now.

You were blown out of this world so quickly

Like a burnt out candle

The breezes making your breath go faint

I sit and wait

The cold is setting in

The sun is setting

Where are you?


End file.
